insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Genie
Skills PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!!! Genie is well... a genie and thus has a whole wide array of magic up his sleeves. From transforming into anything on a whim, transforming people's looks, to making things appear out of thin air, he can do it. He also seems to have a vast knowledge of most things from is world. He can transform himself into anything you can imagine, even some things that even he doesn't know, but he always retains his signature blue color unless he needs a more human color. itty bitty living space... There are some limits to his magic though. Since being released from the lamp, Genie's powers have been weaker than they have before, even he's noticed this. While he still can do most of his tricks, they are not as strong as they once were. There are even some things he can't even do anymore such as bend reality to his will, give others his powers, and more. There are three rules that he follows that were made himself and no one can change his mind about. He refuses to kill anyone, make anyone fall in love with someone else, and raise people from the dead. Some magic may also be stronger than his own, enabling him from changing a spell cast on someone or something. To make him truly powerless, all you have to do is confined him to something as simple as a glass bottle or something similar to one. He has one other weakness to deal with now that he's in Pandora which comes in the form of his lamp. Though he was free in his world, it seems that being in Pandora has sort of bound him to his lamp again. If someone were to find his lamp and rub it, he would have no choice but to grant the person 3 wishes. He has no idea where the lamp is and whenever the wishes are used, the lamp hides itself again for someone else to find. Personality Do you mind if I kiss the monkey? Oh! Hairball. Genie is probably the most freindly and fun-loving guy you'll ever meet. He loves to have a good time with friends and loves to be the center of attention when he can. He's energetic to no end and loves to go on adventures and meet new people, usually greeting others with big friendly smile. To say at least he's more of a entertainer than a fighter, but mess with his friends or innocent people, he will stand up for them no matter what. He takes joy in helping others and making them laugh with his humor and tricks. Despite being a nice guy, he does have some flaws in his personality. He's sort of naive to people's need for space and body language displayed by others, usually not know until it's too late that they don't want him to that close. He also sometimes tends to be a little too loud at times, acting as though he doesn't have a 'inside voice'. Despite being as boisterous as he is, underneath it he's actually sensitive and a bit shy, especially when it comes to voicing his own opinion about things. Appearance Ooh, I like it! Muy macho! Genie is a slender blue and rather muscular genie that has pointy ears and a hooked nose. His hair and beard is black along with his large yet expressive eyes. He also has a pair of golden cuffs on his wrists and a ear ring in his left ear. Around his waist is a red belt and it 'separates' his tail from the rest of his body. He can however 'grow' legs which seem to be a little too short for his body and change his size when he pleases. Relationships History Oi! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck. Though, much is not know or remembered of his past, Genie as been a faithful and loyal servant to those who had found his lamp over the years. The number of masters and mistresses he has had is numerous, truly unknown even, but he hasn't had the easiest life. While some of his masters have been kind with their wishes, there were also those who cruel and unforgiving, even going as far as to gloat or physically harming Genie while he could do nothing. He had granted wishes he wished he could take back, but since he was supposed to a loyal servant he couldn't. Once he was done with one master, he would go to a other and the process would repeat once again, never getting the friendship he craved. After being hidden away in the Cave of Wonders for 10,000 years, he received a new master in the form of Aladdin, a young man from Agrabah. He went through the routine as he did with his other masters, telling him the 3 rules he had set for himself, but afterwards Aladdin caught him off guard by asking him what he would wish for. Since no one had asked him that before, Genie thought it wouldn't help to tell Aladdin, but he encouraged him to do so. When he said he would wish for his freedom, Aladdin promised him that with his 3rd wish that he would set him free. Thrilled Genie agreed and asked him what his first wish was, which was to get help winning Jasmine's heart by making him a prince. Going back to Agrabah with Aladdin, Genie tried his best to help Aladdin with Jasmine, eventually telling him that the best thing to do was to tell her the truth. He went into hiding for a bit before being summoned again when Aladdin had been throw into a lake after he had been tied by guards sent out by Jafar. Genie had to use Aladdin's second wish to save his life and get him back to safety. When Aladdin did win her love, Genie tried to celebrate, saying that he had won, but Aladdin didn't want to become sultan and only want Jasmine's heart, thus not able to use his 3rd wish to set Genie free. Seeing this, he disgruntly went back into his lamp before it was stolen by Iago, Jafar's parrot. When the lamp was rub again, Genie saw that it was Jafar instead of Aladdin that had did it, automatically making him his new master. Jafar used his first wish to become sultan.Aladdin, seeing what was happening, tried to stop him, but was stopped when Jafar used his second wish to become a powerful sorcerer. Genie was powerless to stop Jafar and had to grant his wishes whether he wanted to or not. All hope seemed lost whenever Aladdin goaded Jafar into wishing himself to be a genie, thus giving him the weaknesses that genies had. Quickly grabbing Jafar's lamp, Aladdin returned him to it along with Iago and gave Genie the pleasure of sending it flying far away to where it hopefully it would never be found again. With the truth told, Genie was ready to use Aladdin's third wish to make him a prince again so he could marry Jasmine, knowing that love was a hard thing to find. However, Aladdin kept his word and wished for Genie to be free. After this, Genie told his friends goodbye since he wanted to explore the world with his new found freedom, but promised to return soon to see them again. Sadly though, it seems that he won't be able to fulfill his promise because after not getting too far from Agrabah he was caught by black tendrils and pulled into the ground despite his struggles. Pandora History '''May 12 - '''Loki, the god of mischief, unknowingly stumbles upon Genie's lamp and unwittingly summons him. Despite thoughts of being free of the lamp, Genie must now grant Loki three wishes.